Plaid Baige
"Well howdy y'all!" Plaid is a member of Team Prism and one of the rivals of Team Fresh Floof. He was introduced during Team Fresh Floof's first battle against Team Vision's Executive Layla, knocked out for half of the battle because of his previous intervention. He and the rest of Team Prism return later as rivals to Team Fresh Floof, crossing roads with them during their travels. History Plaid was a farmer in Route 3, living with his parents and presumably handling agricultural Pokemon like his Mareep. He eventually wanted to leave his farm, getting into an argument with his father because of it. He then ran away from home and joined Team Prism as a professional trainer. Appearance A simple farm boy with blonde hair, mostly covered by the iconic brown Pokeball cap. Just as his name implies, Plaid wears a brown plaid shirt as well as light blue pants and brown shoes. Personality Although he isn't as strong as Lavi, nor a genius Pokemon Trainer like Prism, he is the type of person to step in and try to help in other people's troubles. His resolve to help others had caused him to get reckless in some occasions, although he admits to being unable to solve some problems, and thus will leave them to his trustworthy associates. He is also considerably smart, at one point even calling himself the "brains" of Team Prism. He's quite an open and approachable person, usually one of the first to approach Team Fresh Floof along with Prism. Plaid also tends to get competitive at times, but is quick to apologize after realizing his mistakes. He's generally the more plain type of his group. Plaid's southern accent is one of his defining features. Notable Pokemon Ampharos ''(Mareep > Flaaffy > Ampharos)'' - His first Pokemon; Ampharos, a Mareep at the time, had been with Plaid ever since his encounter with Team Fresh Floof. Volcarona ''(Larvesta > Volcarona)'' - One of the Pokemon that Team Prism caught during the bug catching competition, a Larvesta at the time. It later evolved into a Volcarona under Plaid's command and was given a Flame Orb to power up its fiery form. Relationships Prism, Amber, Crystal - As part of Team Prism, he cares for his fellow partners and is presumed to be close to them. Unlike Team Fresh Floof however, they tend to work more separately at times, having been on their own later on to pursue their personal goals. Team Fresh Floof - Plaid shows respect for his rival team's efforts. At first, he appeared to be competitive and a bit boastful during the bug catching competition, but apologized and soon became more friendly with them. This mutual trust between them grew during their time in the distortion world. Even though their two teams are rivals to one another, Plaid is quick to help them in their endeavors. Plaid's Family - Plaid has been said to have a bit of a bad relationship with his parents, particularly, his father. He might not be as mad as he was before, but he still shows signs of hesitation when the subject is brought up. Trivia * Plaid is one of the reoccurring characters with a unique accent. A trait he shares with Jesus and Dr. Atear. Category:Team Prism